msodfandomcom-20200214-history
Dalaran Senate Meeting: April 12th, 34 LC
The following is a written record of the meeting of the Magus Senate of Dalaran from April 12th, 34 LC. Record Damon Halliwell: I now call this senate meeting to order We start with a recap of last week’s events. Mage-Commander, please report on the incident with the twilight cultists. Vanidicus Alexander: As you all know, we've terminated th'greater bulk of these Twiligh' remnants an' their leader, The Twilight Martyr, is dead. We rooted'em out of their little holes an' now we've since captured three of the cultists themselves. The artifact that was stolen from th'dark irons, also now lies within the vaults, sir. A fragment of the cipher of damnation, once used t'summon Ragnaros t'this world. Our business with the Dark Irons is mos'ly concluded fer now. That is aout it, sir. A full report is available fer you on request. Damon Halliwell: Thank you dismissed. Kira, please report of the matter you dealt with this week. Kira Dawnsorrow: The last meeting we had, I came to everyone asking for help to defend my home in Winterspring-- and for those of you who did come to help I do thank you greatly. We first were welcomed by a heavy fel-presence that seemed to be the source of the problem in Starfall village. As we ventured further into the cave nearby, however, we found that it was all an illusion, and a lot of Twilight spiders had been crawling about the cave. We hacked and slashed through them, and became even more enthusiastic as Matiff had been captured by a giant...spider-lady..thing. I did later find out that it was a Twilight Hideout. The Cult of the Damned had been hiding there and preparing to mass-attack Hyjal. They used a transmutation process to turn the friendly gnarlpine into these twisted spiders. Of us left with lesser wounds, and as we know, Matiff is alright. I made sure to speak with the locals to help consecrate the cave once more and help develop a use for it to make sure no other bad-people inhabit it. But um.. my house is still...destroyed. That's all though! The tomes found on the scene were collected by Zanbor. Vorien Dawnstrider: Thank you Miss Frostheart, dismissed. Damon Halliwell: We now move on to next week’s events. Kira, did you have something planed? Kira Dawnsorrow: So....um... I have a thing. I think we've been doing too much violent work stuff... and I'm not really good on hosting such expeditions and the like. So instead, I wanted to have a relaxing day tomorrow...So! Check your mailboxes! I have placed inside them a formal invitation to a Ball that I will be hosting tomorrow at Eight Evening Bells. Be sure to be nice and fancy and everything~ And be sure to invite anyone else you would like to bring. Vorien Danwstrider: Thank you Miss Frostheart, dismissed. Damon Halliwell: I now invite Councillor Liridian to the floor to explain his new Ministry. Gehlnarine Liridian: Thank you, Chancellor. Good evening, everyone. With my recent induction to the Inner Council, the question came up of what Ministry I would be placed in charge of. It has been determined I will be the Minister of Justice. This Ministry will oversee the legal system within the city. This includes law enforcement and trials as well as working with various other Ministries to ensure Dalaran's safety, security, and, most importantly, justice. I will be working with Captain Durthan regarding the City Guard as well as seeing to the appointment of Magistrates, Attorneys and the like. Does anyone have any questions? Mister Fairthorne. Beauwitt Fairthorne: Seeing that you're now the Minister of Justice, you seem like the best person to ask. Has the fate of the Twilight cultists been decided yet? Are they to have a trial? Gehlnarine Liridian: They are, in fact. Meriahm Lausten: I would like to ask when that will be held. The sooner, the better. They are wasting the people of Dalaran's resources while they sit comfortably in the Hold. Vanidicus Alexander: I say we execute them. Aithnea Escol: Seconded. Verus Baelheit: I concur. They deserve nothing less. Beauwitt Fairthorne: If it is deemed so in a court of law, they will be. Verus Baelheit: '''They are Twilight cultists. They died by the Droves during the War against them. '''Meriahm Lausten: They need to be given a trial first. Else we become the Horde, dropping people off cliffs because we feel like it. Aithnea Escol: I'm ok with that in this instance. Meriahm Lausten: Then you are a hypocrite, and no better than the monsters you fight. We will -not- become the Horde. We will have -justice-, like proper civilized people. -Then- we can decapitate them. Aithnea Escol: I never claimed to not be hypocritical at times, also going to refrain from giving an equal retort. Vorien Dawnstrider: Perhaps we should move on. Gehlnarine Liridian: I concur. A trial will be had. It shall be had sometime this week, to be scheduled later. Damon Halliwell: Archmage Baelheit, you wished to speak I believe. Verus Baelheit: Thank you, Chancellor. Ladies and gentlemen of the Senate, in recent events, former councilor Tammini Silverspark has gone on extended leave. Due to these circumstances, the former Ministries of Academics and Research and Development have been melded together. The Resultant Ministry has been Renamed Ministry of Arcanum, and shall remain dedicated to the management and application of all matters arcane that our city was founded on. As such, I am hereby announcing the formation of the Librarium. A collective of magi that shall be dedicated to the recovery, research, and allocation of magics both wrested from Azeroth's past as well as innovation for our future mages. The purpose of the Kirin Tor, I need not remind you, is to Catalog every spell, curse and incantation known to Azeroth and beyond. To ensure our continuing research into the Schools of Magic, I invite and encourage magi of an inquisitive nature to come speak with me at your first opportunity. That is all. Thank you. Damon Halliwell: Thank you, we will now hear from our guest from the Hand of the Goddess. Thrilal Starblaze: Hello, I am Thrilalia Starblaze. Some of you I have met before, while others are new faces to me. It is an honor to see you all here. If not somewhat overwhelming to have so many eyes looking at me at once. As some of you may already know, the leader of my order brought me here so that I could be taught safely in the arts that you all specialize in. I'm not exactly sure what I am meant to say here but I feel honored that an agreement was reached between your order and him. Damon Halliwell: We are just happy to have you here in Dalaran. Vorien Dawnstrider: We are very happy to have you here with us, Miss Starblaze. When you last spoke with me you indicated that you desired a master to help you finish your training. Would you like to tell the Senate what you are looking for in a master? Arranax DeVin: ... also probably best you define safety ... Meriahm Lausten: Shush, Arranax. Thrilalia Starblaze: Well for an instructor, I would ask that they are patient with me, I am still a novice in many ways. Although this is not needed to be said I would hope that they have no ulterior motive, my previous instructor was actually in service of someone who had an interest in hurting my order. As for their specialty, the choices are so many. My only thought is that I would try to stay clear of fire as possible for the time being. Damon Halliwell: Thank you, hopefully we can find you a teacher soon. Arranax DeVin: You should also consider what schools you're interested in. Thrilalia Starblaze: My thanks to you. Muzula: Is there any study of magic that interests you more than the other? Thrilalia Starblaze: As of this moment, I seem to find illusion and frost to be most interesting. Arranax DeVin: Well, there are a number of skilled illusionists, and frost weavers you could ask. So that shouldn't be a problem. Thrilalia Starblaze: if that is ok with everyone I would like to meet with them at some point during the week. But only if they are available, I do not wish to intrude on anything. Arranax DeVin: Very well, you might consider Alexander, myself ... Dawnstrider isn't poor with ice either ... who am I forgetting? Vorien Dawnstrider: I believe there are also Chancellor Halliwell and Minister Lausten. Kira Dawnsorrow: I...can...wield the frost some, too... but I'm mainly pure arcane. Lora Raventhorne: Just got done with my specialization studies in frost, myself. Vorien Dawnstrider: Thank you Miss Starblaze, I am sure that we will be able to find you a capable master shortly. Muzula: I can weave frost...to a minor level. But my main focus on Transmutation myself. Thrilalia Starblaze: I thank you for this opportunity. I will not let anyone down. Arranax DeVin: Yes, well, Miss Starblaze, you now have a list of what you need. Damon Halliwell: We now open the floor to any wishing to speak, simply raise a staff or hand. Matiff the floor is yours. Matiff Durthan: I have three things to bring up, if we have the time to hear all three. First, I would like to bring it up as a reminder than Raistlinn Greywhisper is holding a weekly sermon on Shadow magics this Monday and that all are welcome to attend: Second, I am debating on hosting lessons based on pure elemental magics. I have no intentions of teaching right now, but for those interested in learning about other magics that aren't based on arcane are welcome to attend. They will include trips to elemental hot spots around Azeroth and the Outlands. And third, I've been toying with the idea of having an event for the Senate where all the men, those who are willing, be auctioned off for a date night to raise funds for the orphan children of Azeroth. Comments? Or am I dismissed? Lora Raventhorne: I support the last thing. Nathul Furlbrow: I have a question. Arranax DeVin: I approve of selling people Meriahm Lausten: I support that last thing. I will not be participating, but it will be fun to watch. Matiff Durthan: Yes, Nathul? Nathul Furbrow: Does it have to be a date? Or can I use them for tasks of labor. Matiff Durthan: I don't think they would like that, but I suppose it depends on who you ended up with. This is merely a fun event to help orphans, after all, Children's Week is coming up quickly. Damon Halliwell: It is an interesting idea, work on it and let us know if it is something that is wished to be done. Dismissed. Beauwitt Fairthorne: Salutations, all. I bring word of Thane Kazrador Anvilfist's campaign into the Badlands, which is currently set to begin tomorrow at 8 PM. This campaign is an effort to regain Dark Iron ground in the aforementioned territory. All who are interested should contact me by post. I will answer any further questions you may have from there. Damon Halliwell: Dismissed. We now move on to promotions. Verus Baelheit: No Promotions are on the Roster for this Week, Chancellor. I defer back to you. Damon Halliwell: Alright, I call this meeting to a close. All: To protect and serve Dalaran! Category:Events Category:Documents Category:Magus Senate of Dalaran Category:Senate Sessions